


When the Blind See

by AisForAlex



Category: Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, I feel dirty just tagging this, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: Leo helps Logan put on a little show for Finn.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), o'knutzy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	When the Blind See

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just complete filth. Don't judge me to hard.

“Did you hear that baby,” Leo’s voice was quiet, whispered against Logan's pelvis, his warm breath ghosting so very close to where he wanted him. “Fish is home,” Leo pressed his lips down and sucked, “how about giving him a bit of a show?” Logan gasped when Leo let his lips brush the tip of his cock as he moved to bite the inside of his thigh, “do you wanna show Finn how perfect you are? How good you’ve been for me?” 

Logan choked on moan when Leo clicked the vibrator inside him to a higher setting. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Leo chuckled and sucked at the base of Logan's cock. 

Logan could barely even think straight at the onslaught of sensations against his body, Leo had been working on him, torturing him with his mouth with his hands, for so long time had lost all meaning. His arms ached from where they were bound above his head, his hands clasped together turning each whispered moan into a holy prayer of pleasure. The world was dark, his eyes covered in a black blindfold, heightening his senses, turning every touch even the lightest brush of Leos fingertips into hot fire against his skin. Leo had been toying with him for hours, teasing trembles and moans out of him. 

“Le!” Logan whined high in his throat at the feeling of Leo mouthing against his rim stretched wide by the toy inside him, “I’m close! So close Nutty!”

“Hmm, not yet,” Leo said, pulling back and turning the vibrator down to the lowest setting, just enough to keep Logan teetering on the edge but not nearly enough to push him over. 

“No, ah!” he sobbed, hands pulling at the restraints trying to reach out to Leo’s retreating warmth, his hips pushed down against the mattress trying to push the toy deeper inside. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll cum soon, but you were gonna give Finn a show weren’t you? You wouldn’t want to spoil the ending before it's even started would you?” 

Logan could only whimper and shake his head.

“Good boy,” Leo whispered, his mouth suddenly hot against Logan’s ear making him gasp, his hands trailing across his chest to toy with his nipples. Distantly Logan could hear footsteps padding closer and their bedroom door clicking open.

“Hey guys I’m ba- aaa oh god,” Finn’s voice came from the doorway.

“Welcome home baby,” Leo said before pressing a kiss to the overheated skin of Logan’s neck, “Tremzy wanted to show you something, didn’t you mon amour,” Leo caught his earlobe between his teeth and hummed low in Logan’s ear, his hands still teasing his nipples making them hot and sensitive with every twist every stroke of Leos fingertips. 

“Fi-ah! Finn,” Logan panted, his hips still rolling down chasing the light tantalizing vibration inside him, “want you to- watch me- Ah! LEO! Yes! More!” Logan shouted as Leo suddenly turned the toy up high again.

“More? You sure baby? You can’t even tell Finn what you want,” one of Leo’s hands finally wandering away from his chest to slide down the length of his body and press his thighs open even wider, surely giving Finn an excellent view of his hole slick with lube spasming around the toy. “Go on tell him, tell him and I’ll give you more,” Leo whispered, his hand finally reaching the vibrator and giving it just a tiny shove deeper.

Logan whimpered at the sensation, “Finn- ah! Please, baby- mmh! Watch me cum!” He finally said, distantly he heard a thud Logan didn’t know if Finn had dropped his bag or simply fallen to his knees altogether. 

“I  _ love _ my life,” Finn whispered, making Leo chuckle softly against Logan’s ear. 

“There you go,” Leo said sucking at that soft spot behind his ear, “you’re such a good boy for us, now why don’t you go ahead and show Finn how much you love him watching you?” 

“AH!” Logan cried out as Leo began pumping the toy hard and steady into him, in and out tortuously. 

“Come on baby I know you can do it from just this,” Leo teased with a particularly well aimed thrust of the vibrator, making every muscle in Logan’s body spasm and pull at the restraints. 

“AH! LEO!” Logan cried out as the darkness covering his eyes was suddenly washed in white as he came hard, his ass clenching against the relentless vibration and steady motion of Leos thrusting.

His body sagged against the bed completely boneless once Leo finally clicked the vibrator off. 

“God Lo,” Finn breathed his voice still across the room where he had stopped in his tracks to watch, “you’re so perfect like this, could watch you all squirmy and hot and wet, all day long.” 

Logan sighed when he felt Leo detach his hands from the bed frame and lower them gently, however he left them tied together leaving Logan with the clear knowledge this was far from over. Leo slid behind him, propping Logan's limp body up against his own flushed chest. Slowly he trailed his fingers tantalizing down Logan’s sensitive skin, bushing them against his nipples, his stomach, so very lightly over his cock, until they reached the toy still stretching Logan open. 

“Alright my love,” Leo whispered into the sweat slicked skin of his shoulder, “gonna take this out now.” 

Leo used his free hand to press Logan’s legs open wider for Finn to watch as he so very slowly began pulling the toy out of his hole. Logan whined at the feeling, God, he didn’t remember it being that big. He clenched down at Leo’s slow pace. 

“Sweetheart, you have to relax if you want me to take it out. Does it feel that good that you can’t even let me take it out,” Leo teased. Logan writhed at the feeling, he pressed back firm against Leo’s hot chest. 

“There baby, do you feel it? Almost there,” Leo breathed nuzzling his face into Logan’s sweat damp curls. Logan whimpered feeling the head of the toy pulling at his rim. Suddenly a broken moan was torn from his throat as the toy was shoved back in all the way to the base, distantly he heard Finn moan in tandem. 

“LEE!” he gasped making Leo huff a laugh into his hair.

“Oops, my hand slipped. You don’t mind though do you sweetheart?” He asked innocently, thrusting the toy a few more times into Logan’s sensitive hole, Leo chuckled and pressed a kiss to Logan’s jaw at the whine it pulled from him. 

“Alright, for real this time,” Leo said kissing Logan’s neck and finally pulling the toy from him completely. Logan couldn’t help but sigh at the empty feeling left in its wake, his hole clenching around nothing. 

“Good boy,” Leo purred in his ear making a shiver run through Logan’s body, “now I want you to get on your knees, alright? Can you do that for me baby?” 

Logan nodded as Leo moved away from him completely. Still bound and blindfolded Logan struggled to turn over, he couldn’t use his hands to hold his upper body up so he pressed his face into the mattress arching his back and spreading his legs a little more. He felt so very exposed, the new position leaving his lube slicked hole visible to his little audience. He heard Finn groan and the wet sound of their kiss, he heard a soft whisper but the words were too quiet to make out, he heard the light footsteps of someone approaching the bed. 

Then suddenly he felt rough hot hands grasping his waist and a thick cock sliding into his stretched hole. Logan pressed his face farther into the mattress and pushed his hips back against the heat inside him.

“Fiiiiinn,” he whined. 

“How’d you know it was me?” Finn asked with a laugh that sent tingles through Logan’s body. 

Logan huffed, “Babe, like I wouldn’t recognize the feeling of your cock, come on,” he pressed back again and drew a soft moan from the man buried inside him. 

Finn ran his hands from Logan waist up along his sides, his back, touching everywhere, everything. “Sorry, Nutty, guess there’s no fooling him,” Finn said, pulling out a bit and thrusting back into Logan. “So, sweetheart,” Finn whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss between Logan’s strong shoulder blades as he continued moving inside him, “this feel better than that toy you love so much?”

“Hmm,” he hummed trying to suppress a moan as Finn hit that spot inside him, “that depends,” he panted, “can you vibrate and just haven’t told me?” 

Both Finn and Leo laughed at that, Logan felt a touch smug until Finn wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him up flush against him forcing his cock even deeper inside. 

“No,” Finn chuckled and nipped at Logan’s ear with his teeth, “but I can do this.” With that Finn let Logan fall forward back onto the mattress and fucked into him deep and hard, each thrust punching the breath from Logan’s lungs and pulling broken sounds from his throat. 

“I- ah! I can’t anymore! Please!” Logan whined at Finns relentless pace, it felt like each snap of his hips he was reaching deeper than ever before, his body was on fire from it, and still lost in the darkness of the blindfold he was helpless to anything but succumbed to the heat.

“Can’t?” Leo asked the bed dipping down as he settled in front of Logan’s face. “Oh, sweetheart,” he purred lifting Logan’s body a bit, “I’ve see how far you can go,” he pushed a lock of sweaty hair off of Logan’s forehead tenderly, “I’ve pushed you to the very edge of your limits, and baby we aren’t even close.” 

Logan sighed at both Leo’s words and Finn filling him. Leo trailed his fingers from his forehead, down his jaw, to run lightly over his lips. 

“Open,” Leo whispered, his thumb resting on Logan’s bottom lip as he complied, letting his mouth open wide for whatever Leo had in mind. 

Leo gently guided Logan down until he had the tip of his cock inside his lax mouth, Logan hummed catching on to what Leo wanted.

“That’s right baby,” he sighed when Logan closed his lips and sucked him in, “just like that.” 

Logan felt completely overwhelmed by the sensations of his partners moving inside him. Every breath he took turned to a rough moan of pleasure as Finns hands grasped at his hips pulling him onto his cock. Leo’s hands had tangled in his hair guide his mouth up and down, Logan relaxed into it he relished in the feeling of Leo rolling his hips up fucking into his throat. His hands still tied Logan had practically no leverage to pull up, he was completely at their mercy.

Finns rhythm broke for a moment as he shifted, Logan moaned deep and low on Leo’s cock as the new as the new angle was suddenly hitting that spot inside him hard with each thrust. 

Logan heard the light thump of Leo letting his head drop back against the headboard, he felt his fingers tightened in his hair as he moaned on his cock. 

“Yeees! Fish! Baby right there, keep fucking him right there! Oh, god” Leo cried out as Logan sucked hard each time Finn hit his prostate, “he loves it so much!” 

“Fuck,” Logan heard the whispered curse Finn let out watching the effects on Leo, “not gonna last much longer,” he gasped. 

“Me either,” Leo sighed, rolling his hips up into Logan’s willing mouth. 

Logan couldn’t think anymore, each toe curling thrust creating sparks of color in the darkness. He was beyond anything other than Leo in his throat, his taste on his tongue, and Finn inside him filling him up until he felt like he was going to break. 

It was Leo that broke first though, a deep guttural moan tearing out his throat as he spilled down Logan’s throat until his body fell completely lax. Logan gasped for air swallowing as much as he could. After a moment Leo finally slid his cock out of Logan’s mouth, he felt Leo reach out and swipe his fingers against his lips collecting what had leaked out. He could feel Leo lean over him and heard the groan as he pushed those same fingers into Finns mouth letting him suck it off his fingertips. 

That thought coupled with the taste of Leo still on his tongue and Finns unrelenting thrusts finally pushed Logan off the edge again. His body spasmed as fireworks flashed in the darkness of his eyes until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, his entire being sagged into the mattress as Finn fucked into him, once, twice and was spilling into him. The heat filling Logan made him shiver with aftershocks. 

For just a moment the three of them just stopped to catch their breath, but then Logan felt Finn slip out of him and gently so very gently he pulled Logan up against him. Leo untied the blindfold first, and as Logan blinked his eyes open he was greeted to the soft smile on Leo’s lips. He leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Logan’s mouth as he untied his wrists. Leo leaned back against the pillows on their bed and opened his arms, letting Finn lay Logan down against his chest and bury his face into the crook of Leo’s shoulder. 

“Hold still sweetheart,” Finn whispered, kissing down Logan’s sweaty back. 

He gasped into Leo’s neck at the feeling of Finn's hands spreading his ass cheeks apart to reveal his now sensitive swollen hole still clenching around the emptiness left after Finn pulled out. Logan felt the ghost of Finn's breath a second before he felt his tongue against his tender hole, licking his own cum dribbling out with each clench of Logan’s muscles. 

Leo gently pressed a kiss into Logan’s sweat soaked curls as he shivered in his arms at the feeling of Finn's tongue licking and sucking the cum from his hole. Logan shook with waves of overstimulation but couldn’t help spreading his legs just a little bit wider for Finn encouraging him as his tongue dipped into his swollen stretched hole then licked hot strips over it. 

“Ah! Feels so good,” he said face still pressing into Leo’s shoulder as his ears began to ring with the intensity. Finn licked one last stripe up and pressed a kiss to Logan’s tailbone.

Logan whimpered when he felt Finn get up from the bed, he raised his head to try and look where he had gone but Leo simply pulled him closer. 

“Shh, sweetheart. He’ll be back in a minute,” Leo soothed, running his large warm palm up and down Logan’s back.

Sure enough Finn was back after only a moment, warm washcloth in hand. He gently wiped away the sweat and cum from Logan first then Leo, before finally coming back to collapse on Leo’s side.

“Well, that was definitely a great welcome home,” Finn said with a chuckle nuzzling in against them. 

Logan rolled his eyes and shifted to lean into Finn more and caught his lips in a deep kiss. He hummed low in his chest completely content to stay right where he was laying against Leo’s chest Finn tucked against them. Once he finally pulled away from Finns lips Logan tucked his face back into Leo’s shoulder and drifted to sleep surrounded by their body heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at work so minimal editing happened here sorry for any typos. Also don't tell my boss I wrote straight up porn at work.


End file.
